Talk:LTV
I'm very interested in some of your company's shares. Can I already add my name to the list or should I wait? 10:35, February 16, 2010 (UTC) I am also interested in this. I would like a 30% share in LTV. --Catherine 14:29, February 16, 2010 (UTC) :Well let's start with 20%. I think that it is necessary that their are multiple shareholders in this project. Later on, we'll see how this evolves. It's for the best that not 1 person has to many shares, so when we have to vote some ideas or funds, that their is an honest vote, and that not just one person decides how things will evolve. Jon Johnson 16:18, February 16, 2010 (UTC) ::You seem to be a very reasonable person. Too bad not more businessman can stick to such principles. 13:38, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :::I indeed try to very reasonable, but i think this way of thinking is a must in a hard world, you have to control everything in a democratic way, where everybody can cooperate Jon Johnson 13:58, February 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::I totally agree! 14:00, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Partnership Dear founder of LTV, do you think your company's holding would be interested in a partnership with People's Channel? It is a television making and broadcasting company. We are rather new players on the market and perhaps a cooperation could benefit the both of us? We could make some exclusive shows for you and in return LTV expands its offer with our two channels. Also, we could make joint use of our broadcasting infrastructure (stations/cable lines/digital/...) Harold Freeman 17:23, February 20, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, that would an honor to me. We probably should hold a meeting and al the shareholders of LTV should vote about this proposal, what do you think? Jon Johnson 20:04, February 20, 2010 (UTC) Voting * I say ! (25%) 08:08, February 21, 2010 (UTC) * (20%) Pierlot McCrooke 11:19, February 21, 2010 (UTC) * (26%) Jon Johnson 19:20, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Accepted I think we can start our cooperation! :Superb. I will think about what television shows we can make for LTV. Perhaps a magazine covering the news, with a bit of debate and questioning? And I believe I can make a comedy show too. Harold Freeman 11:45, February 23, 2010 (UTC) ::That would be great, let me know when you can start with the recording of the programs, I'd like to help! Jon Johnson 16:20, February 23, 2010 (UTC) :::Perhaps you should start with the comedy show, People's Channel already offers a great deal of news programs. 08:16, February 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::I'd love that!! Jon Johnson 14:12, February 27, 2010 (UTC) :::::The comedy show will be called 7½ O'clock and the magazine will be Three Times Four. Harold Freeman 14:27, February 28, 2010 (UTC) ::::::This seems very nice! I like the genre of the programs, and the little wink to 8 et mezzo! Great! Jon Johnson 20:45, February 28, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Indeed a very nice set of shows. I'll be watching! 07:00, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Me too Jon Johnson 13:28, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Cooperation witch Lovian Cable Company CLN and LCC would like to start a cooperation to enforce the position of both companies on the media market. Do you agree, please start voting... * Iam also shareholder of this company Pierlot McCrooke 15:14, March 1, 2010 (UTC) * as CEO of a part of the cooperation I must agree! Jon Johnson 15:40, March 1, 2010 (UTC) * I say yeay! 16:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Calathriner Calathriner is a confirmed sockpuppet Pierlot McCrooke 15:27, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :I propose to divide the shares in a way that you and I as company leaders have equal shares, I will make the sum and let you know. Jon Johnson 15:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok Pierlot McCrooke 15:32, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::what will be the name of the cooperation? Pierlot McCrooke 15:36, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::What do you think of Lovian Television Company? Jon Johnson 15:38, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::Good idea! Pierlot McCrooke 15:39, March 1, 2010 (UTC) ::::::You can start making the page, I will complete it, by this evening? Jon Johnson 15:43, March 1, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I started it --> Lovian Television Company 10:42, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::Thanks, I will start refining it later today! Jon Johnson 16:26, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Do you like the logo? Pierlot McCrooke 16:32, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::I do 16:33, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::It is indeed a nice logo, something to be proud of. Jon Johnson 16:34, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::It is very creative logo Yuri created. by the way~dimi when will you make a new seal and flag for beaverwick? Pierlot McCrooke 16:35, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::When you stop asking :) 16:36, March 2, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Haha, you all seem very humorous people, I just read something about Donia's baby, what a funny story Jon Johnson 16:40, March 2, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::Ok i am sorry for that always asking behavior. Pierlot McCrooke 16:37, March 2, 2010 (UTC) Work In Progress Since there's still a lot of work to do on the LTV page I already made a 'guideline'. I hope you don't mind? I was thinking of three channels: documentary is ought to be one of them. You can add a sports channel, film channel, etc. The weekly program also needs some updating. 13:00, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :It looks fine - may I suggest Thomas R. Wang as one of the tv-anchors? Dr. Magnus 13:04, March 11, 2010 (UTC) Yuri when will you do LCC? Pierlot McCrooke 13:10, March 11, 2010 (UTC) :I think we ought to refine that by ourselves... and not ask others. Jon Johnson (forgot to sign) ::Well, it is the project of you two. I'm just trying to get things going by giving a little push. 14:40, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::You may, but I like to those things by myself, no offense by saying this, but it is Jon Johnson 14:42, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Well, perhaps you already had something pictured in your mind. If that would be the case, then go ahead and undo my edits. I just felt there was the risk of little progress and I felt like I could help. No offense taken. 14:45, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::I like your edits, so go on if you feel so, I'm working things out in my head, and will place them online later on... Jon Johnson 14:50, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I would really like a film channel. What do you think? 14:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::I'd love it, I'll start working it out immediately! Jon Johnson 14:57, March 12, 2010 (UTC) :I might change the U2B movies from time to time when I pass by. Good updating is what makes us best. 15:04, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Let's work out an arrangement, I'll think abut it, and post it on your talk-page... Jon Johnson 16:51, March 12, 2010 (UTC) The right way I saw the movie frames where shifted to the left, I guess you did so to center them? On my screen they now have moved away from the center, to the left. Perhaps it has something to do with the browser/screen I'm using. I'm running Safari on a 19 inch screen, could anyone with other properties tell me where the frames are on his/her screen? 17:29, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :Problem solved, I used the -command so that the frames are centered on everyone's screen. 17:33, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::I tried the same thing, but it didn't work out, thanks! Jon Johnson 17:40, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::No problem, like the movie channel? 18:02, March 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::Yes. I'm making a list of future films, I was thinking of 'commandante' next week? Jon Johnson 18:05, March 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::Don't publish the list yet, that is exclusive to people that have the preview option included in their Digital Environment package. 09:36, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Well I'll place it on the page of DI then :p Jon Johnson 11:10, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You gave me a lot of trouble , you know. I wanted to name this guy Jon, but then all the sudden you popped up. 11:16, March 14, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I saw you 'making' him yesterday, so that's a long time since I came here; and besides their isn't a problem having two guys with the same name Jon Johnson 12:44, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :I always think a long time ahead of my actual work here. About 40% of my initial ideas reach this wiki, the other 60% are 'dismissed'. I made up the name about three weeks ago. Never mind, Jonathan sounds nice too. 14:57, March 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Maybe get yourself a blackboard to write your ideas on Jon Johnson 15:03, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::That would indeed be a good idea, now I'm just drowning in post-its. Why didn't I think of that before; perhaps with some little magnets too. 15:05, March 14, 2010 (UTC) :::That would most certainly great Jon Johnson 16:47, March 14, 2010 (UTC)